The present invention relates generally to portable electric fans, and more particularly to fan support brackets for enabling a portable electric fan such as a box fan to be oriented at a desirable non-vertical position on the floor.
Portable electric fans have been used for generating air movement within an enclosed area, thus enhancing air circulation. A popular type of portable electric fan is the box fan. The box fan provides relatively good airflow characteristics and is easy to maintain and store. The box fan typically includes a generally rectilinear housing having an air inlet at one end and an air outlet at the other end with a fan unit housed therebetween. The fan unit enclosed within the housing includes a central hub mounted to an electric motor which functions to rotatably drive the central hub. The central hub driven by the electric motor includes radiating blades placed and twisted so that each form part of a helical surface for moving air therethrough.
Although box fans produce good airflow in an energy efficient manner, a user typically is unable to easily and safely adjust the angular position of the box fan to redirect the airflow. Users may simply attempt to lean the box fan on another object (e.g., furniture) or prop the fan in position by placing objects (e.g., books or magazines) under one side. Such measures can obstruct airflow and reduce efficiency, or provide inadequate where the propped fan can easily tip or fall on its side, presenting a safety hazard.
In view of the problems in the prior art, there is a need for a device which allows the user to safely, quickly and easily adjust the angular position of a box fan in a cost effective and secure manner, for redirecting airflow. It would be further desirable to design a device which can enable the user to adjust the angular position of the box fan without diminishing the performance and operation thereof, to redirect the airflow away from the user""s legs, for example.
The present invention relates to a fan support bracket adapted for attachment to a box fan to allow a user to adjust the orientation of the box fan to a non-vertical position so that the direction and orientation of the airflow generated can be varied as desired. The fan support bracket of the present invention can be implemented effectively in a simple and secure manner without adversely affecting the airflow generated by the fan or diminishing the fan stability. The fan support bracket generally comprises a body portion having two ends, wherein one end is configured for secure attachment to a portion of a box fan and the other end configured for placement on a fixed support surface.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fan support bracket for a portable electric fan having a front end and an opposing back end, which generally comprises an elongated body having a proximal end for placement on a support surface and a distal end adapted for releasable attachment to the back end of the fan to enable the fan to be moved to and securely retained at a desired non-vertical position.
In one particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fan support bracket for a portable electric fan having a front end and an opposed back end, the fan support bracket comprising:
a first member having at least a proximal end and a distal end;
a second member extending from and hingedly connected to the proximal end of the first member, wherein the second member can be displaced angularly from the first member; and
attachment means rigidly and individually mounted upon the proximal ends, respectively, for attaching these ends to one of the front and back ends of the fan for retaining the fan at a desired angle to control the path of airflow therefrom.
In another particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fan support bracket for a portable electric fan having a front end and an opposed back end, which comprises:
a U-shaped member having first and second elongated free end portions extending substantially co-extensively from a common end portion thereof;
a central elongated member hingedly attached at one end to the common end portion of the U-shaped member, the central elongated member having a free end extending substantially co-extensively with the first and second elongated end portions; and
attachment means rigidly mounted on each of the first and second elongated end portions, and the free end of the central elongated member, for attaching the bracket to the back end of the fan, the point of attachment at the central elongated member being selectable for retaining the fan at a desired angle relative to the horizontal plane.